(1) TECHNICAL FIELD
The invention relates to a bulkhead connector assembly for mounting and supporting a bus bar as it passes through a bulkhead.
(2) DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
The subject invention is directed toward a bulkhead connector assembly for mounting and supporting a bus bar as it passes through a bulkhead. The subject invention has been designed for use with pressurized cabinets employed to house high voltage equipment. One environment wherein high voltage equipment is housed in pressurized cabinets is in conjunction with locomotives. Locomotives generally employ high voltage equipment such as magnetic switchgears comprising a plurality of contactors which are housed, along with microprocessor control systems, in high voltage cabinets. In the past, housing a plurality of contactors within one cabinet often required a plurality of cables interconnecting the contactors with other equipment. In these systems, the large number of cables running from the contactors were routed through a side wall in the cabinet near the flooring upon which the cabinet rested in the locomotive. This resulted in a confused "rats nest" of cable within the cabinet.
In addition, the contactors and associated power cables generate a relatively large amount of heat which was particularly detrimental to the microprocessor control systems with which they were housed. Further, because of the nature of the contactors and microprocessor control systems, it was important to keep the high voltage cabinets clean and dust free. To this end, large duct work was employed to deliver pressurized air to the cabinet to maintain a positive pressure therein and thereby reduce the possibility of dust particles and dirt from entering the closed system.
However, preventing dust and dirt from infiltrating the system was particularly difficult where the multitude of tangled cables passed through a plurality of apertures typically disposed through a bulkhead in the cabinet at a lower portion near the flooring upon which the cabinet rested in the locomotive. To prevent these leaks, cleats were disposed within the apertures to seal the apertures and to form an interface between the bulkhead of the cabinet and the cables.
In an effort to improve the system, simplify production requirements, maintain ability and realize cost savings, a more modular design has been adopted by the assignee of the subject invention. More specifically, the heat generating elements (power cabling and electromagnetic switchgear) have been separated from the microprocessor control systems and disposed in a separate and smaller cabinet. In this way, it is possible to eliminate large duct work previously employed to deliver an additional 750 CFM of air to maintain the high voltage cabinet at an acceptable operating temperature.
The new modular design further includes the use of solid copper bus bars which extend from the electromagnetic switchgear through the cabinet to an externally disposed lugged powered cable via a bulkhead connector.
The bulkhead connector of the subject invention facilitates the effective, sealed connection between the electromagnetic switchgear and power cables by supporting the bus bars in an effective manner as they pass through a bulkhead in a high voltage cabinet and in also sealing the interior of the pressurized cabinet from air leaks.